


My name is Dean. Hi everybody!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Cas out on a date for a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Dean. Hi everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous prompt on tumblr.

Dean officially felt like the most awful terrible human being on all of the Earth. If he were to found out at this moment he was going to hell he would probably agree.

Dean had been sitting in the restaurant with his friends playing truth or dare when the school nerd had walked in wearing his trench coat and his hair a mess looking down at the ground. All of his friends jumped on the chance to dare Dean to take him on the date. Dean had said no at first but with each of his four friends offering fifty bucks each to him to do it how could he say no.

Cas had ordered his coffee and just as his name was called he walked up, his friends all looking like they were in conversation to not make Cas curious and strutted up to him. Cas had seemed shocked that the popular Dean was even next to him but when he asked if he wanted to go on a date he was flat out confused. "Umm... no I uh can't tonight." Cas offered feeling very worried.

"Oh okay." Dean said hoping to convince him, he needed some money for books and this could be his chance. 

"Well im free tomorrow." Cas offered looking at his shoes pulling his coat around him closer.

"Great! How about the restaurant next door at seven?" He offered, his friends said they had to watch to make sure he didnt leave before the end of the date.

"Sure." Cas offered and practically ran from the cafe.

Dean went back to the table and let them know what time.

Cas had came in the restaurant at seven on the dot and sat down at the table across from Dean. He had styled his hair worn his blue button up and was wearing a red bow tie and honestly Dean was shocked. He looked... hot.

Dean could see his friends sitting two tables down all shooting him thumbs up and laughing at Cas the "fag". 

"Hello Dean." Cas said shyly and met Dean's eyes and holy shit those are blue!

"Hey Cas. I like your outfit." Dean offered hoping this evening wouldn't be completely awkward while he could see his friends waving the two hundreds in the air.

"Oh thanks my sister Anna picked it out for me. Sorry if im over dressed." Cas said fiddling with the edge of the table.

"No you look fine and I didnt know you had a sister." 

"Yes I have Anna who is two years younger and Gabriel who is three years older. Anna made me bring all of my clothes to the hospital and she picked this out." Cas said and took a cautious drink of the water sitting on the table.

"Why is your sister in the hospital?" Dean asked, his voice getting softer and less indifferent like he had planned on being like through the date. 

"Well umm she has.. uh cancer and she wanted to pick me out an outfit for my first date after I brought her coffee and told her during her kemo." Cas said and ran a hand through his hair blushing softly.

Dean really started to feel worse as Cas continued. Not only was he bringing coffee to his sister getting kemo but this was his first date too. "Oh wow im sorry." Dean said softly and tried to ignore his friends in the background all talking and watching Dean.

"Its fine. We are working through it. And are you by chance related to Sam Winchester?" Cas asked after the waiter had taken their order.

"Yeah Sammy is my little brother." Dean said happily.

"Oh I work with him at the center downtown. He is really bright, he talks very highly of you. Thats mostly the reason I agreed to come. Sam thinks you are something very special." Cas said with a smile.

"Uh yeah im really proud of him hes a great kid." Dean said starting to feel more and more guilty.

"So Dean what major are you getting?" 

"Uh im getting a major in engineering. What are you getting a major in?"

"Im getting a major in English I would like to write children's books." Cas said happily and began to tell Dean about when he took care of Anna since his father had left he told stories to Anna because they couldnt afford books and good God Dean felt like an ass. 

Cas and Dean both agreed it was warm in the restaurant they both rolled up their sleeves. Cas began rolling up his sleeves when he abruptly rolled them back down again. Cas looked over at Dean and though his heart hurt at the sight he pretended like he didn't see it and changed the conversation. He had seen the faded lines on his arms and if that didnt make him want to grab his face and kiss him he didnt know what would.

Their food came and they talked about different books and movies. As it turned out he loved a lot of the same movies he did and they talked about their shared love of bbc Sherlock. 

Not only was Cas awesome but he was really nice. He volunteered every week, he tutors kids, he takes care of his sister, and he helps his grandma run a shop downtown. So when Cas was telling Dean how much fun this was and he was happy Dean was his first date while his friends all were laughing behind him he felt like Satan himself, a Demon. Cas was so sweet and wonderul and he kept telling Dean what a wonderful first date this was. 

The check came and he paid for it like a gentleman, he was gonna at least let Cas remeber this fondly. They went outside and to the door and Cas was fiddling with his sleeves awkwardly as they stood next to each other. Finally Dean met his eyes and slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against his.

Cas pulled away and opened his eyes. "Dean i-" he started but was interrupted by Dean's friends running over.

"Here's your two hundred Dean!" 

"Yeah you can leave the fag now!"

Dean looked over from his friends all laughing and handing him the money to Cas whose radiant smile had left his face.

Cas looked at Dean before throwing the door open and running outside. Dean run out after the figure and found him slumped in the park bench. "Cas?" 

"What Dean! Was humiliating the fag not enough! Was taking my first kiss not enough?" Cas asked looking up at him with tears running down his face.

"God Cas im so sorry it was all a dare but then you were so nice and perfect and god im so sorry you have every right to hate me but please please know I do actually like you. And I would really like to take you out on a real date." Dean said kneeling in front of Cas holding his hand.

"How do I know this isn't a joke?" Cas asked almost laughing.

"Because." Dean said before brushed his lips against Cas' s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much!


End file.
